Love Knows No Limits
by Mrs.Lautner18
Summary: 4 months ago Edward and Bella had a one night stand in seattle everything should have ended there but things change. What happens when Bella is Edwards under age knocked up Biology student. AH AU potty mouth maybe lemons i dont know yet
1. Chapter 1 Hell Bella POV

SUMMARY  
4 months ago Edward and Bella had a one night stand in seattle everything should have ended there but things change. What happens when Bella gets a little more then she thought with a bun in the oven. What happens when Bella is Edwards knocked up biology student!! read and find out

"Rose nothing fits you can tell Im pregnant" I screamed running around my room looking frantically for something to wear.

"Bella calm down sweetheart we will figure something out" Rosalie said grabbing my shoulders.

"Nobody at school knows I mean they all suspect but they dont actually know, and now they are going to know" I cried on my best friends shoulder.  
She took me in her arms and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Dont worry about anything babe we will get through this Bella I promise" she said.

"They are all going to think that I am this huge slut who doesnt know who my babys daddy is" I said.

"Thats not true you know his name is Edward" she laughed.

"Rosalie Hale this is nothing to joke about" Jasper scolded as he walked in the room.

"Sorry" she said looking at me apologetically.

"Bella hunny you have a high blood preasure as it is you need to keep calm or there is going to be more to worry about rather than who they babies dad is" He said taking my hand and leading me over to the bed making me let go of Rosalie. "Ok there is some orange juice and pancakes on the table Bells we have to go to school we cant skip its the first day of the new semester and we have a new bio teacher and a new teachers aid so we need to make a good impression" Jasper said.

"You have got to be kidding me Japer what the hell am I going to say 'Hello my name is Bella Swan I am an A+ student but just ignore the child growing inside of me it wont cause us any problems' god" I said and we all burst out laughing.

"I dare you to say that to one of them Bells that would be the funniest thing" Rose said.

"Kids hurry up or your going to be late" Charlie yelled up the stairs. My Dad convince my mom to let me live with him 3 years ago because she was to distracted with her new husband David Hale to even care about the kids in the situation so I convinced my Dad to let Rosalie and Jasper to move too and we have never been happier. We ate in silence until my Dad came in with a bag from a clothing store and we all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Bella I bought you something when Billy and I were in Port Angeles gun shopping" he said handing me the bag. I slowly opened it kind of scared of what was inside but it was a beautiful maternity sweater that tied around the waiste in royal blue which happens to be my favorite color.

"Thank you dad" I said standing up to hug him.

He hugged me back and said "Anything for my babies" he stopped then continued "enough with this mushy stuff im going to work to shoot something you kids better be at school on time" he said laughing as he walked out the front door.

Rosalie ran upstairs and grabbed me a pair of jeans and a light blue top we bought when we went maternity shopping. We got into Rosalies BMW which was a gift from her dad and headed to hell.

We pulled into the parking lot and my head started to spin is saw the volvo oh my god Edward is here why is he here I looked all around and he was nowhere in sight so I just went to the bathroom. The bell rang for class and I had to make it all the way to the other side of the school. I ran into my class and mumbled an apology and tried to get to my seat when I heard his voice.

"nice of you to join us miss....." he said waiting for me to say my last name. I turned around to look at him and I swear his green eyes almost popped out of there soccets.

"Swan" I said taking my seat.

He started the day with basic introductions and a little bit about himself. He wanted to see how much we knew about each other so he said names at random and he pointed and got us to say something about each other.

"Bella tell me about..." and he pointed at Rose.

"Oh this is easy her name is Rosalie Hale and shes my step sister she has a twin brother and her hobbies are shopping sunbathing and hitting on hot guys" I said and Rose laughed.

"Ok Lauren tell me about..." and he pointed to me oh shit this one is going to be fun.

"Oh Bella is a whore" she said and Edward gagged on his water but she continued "she is 4 months pregnant I know this because I saw her at an ultrasound office with Rosalie and Jasper and I have heard them talking about her one night stand in seattle" Oh my fucking god this cannot be happening. Tears were filling my eyes as I felt so many eyes burning holes into my head but I could only keep my eyes on the desk in front of me. My tears poured over and what started as silent sobs turned into hysterical cries. Rosalie came over and wrapped her arms around me and tried to calm me but I was to far gone. My cries were so loud I could barely make out Edward giving Lauren detention and asking me if I was ok so I just nodded.

"Rosalie will you please take her home I will have you both excused for the day" he said.

"Ok " she flirted.

"I am going to escort Miss Swan to the office and get her excused all of you better behave or you can join Lauren in detention, rosalie please bring her things" He said. We got half way to the office and he pulled me into an abandoned hallway.

"I thought you were taking me to the office" I said confused.

"Bella please tell me its not mine" he said.

"Only if you want me to lie to you" I whispered.

"What the fuck are we going to do" he snapped.

"I dont know maybe if you didnt sleep with an underage girl we wouldnt be in this situation" I snapped back.

"You told me you were 21" He said quietly.

"And you believed me I am the worlds most horrible lier" I said.

"Bella I am your teacher and you are a student here dont you know we could get in alot of shit for this" he said.

"No shit shirlock im not stupid" I snapped.

"I dont believe in abortion" he mumbled.

"Neither do I" I replied.

"You want to keep it dont you?" he asked. I just want him to tell me he wants it too. All I could do is nod. "Bella I am not ready for this I will help you financially but I dont want to be a part of its life at all" he said and I felt the nastiest pain in my lower abdomen I gripped it and let out a scream.

"Bella whats wrong?" Edward asked. I saw Rosalie and Jasper running towards me and Jasper took me in his arms and held me.

"Im sorry but we have to go" Jasper said as he turned away from Edward.

"Whats going on?" Edward asked Rosalie.

"Bella has a high blood preasure and if it excalates higher then normal it could kill the baby" she said. Jasper continued on walking and the last thing I saw before I passed out over Jaspers shoulder was Edwards confused yet terrified glances.

* * *

**Ok holy mac I cant believe this is finally up I worked so hard and so did my beta on this. She is amazing by the way I love her story Me Myself and a baby of course we all know who im talking about now 1991. We met on a Taylor Lautner fansite and one thing led to another and she gave me so much support and advice from when she was first started out so hey girl xoxo love ya. and also a shout out to emmybaby who wrote my fave ever Emmett and Rosalie FanFic who just so happens to be my betas BFFL and made my beta rush me to get this up tonight so thank you too. Ok well next Chappie is in Jaspers POV I really want to focus on every character so each chapter will be in a different pov im thinking chappie 3 Emmett just for you emmybaby xoxo **

**Thanks again 1991 and Emmybaby xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Jasper POV

As we ran through the hospital with Bella in my arms all I could think about is what could have been talking to her about. Maybe he was telling her she would have to leave the school or not graduate or doesnt have a chance in hell at getting into college with a newborn baby. All three of us knew this but didnt want to cause Bella anymore pain by saying anything she doesnt deserve it. She is a great person and anybody would be lucky to have her as a friend sister daughter or girlfriend. Sitting and waiting for news on a loved one is the most horrible experience ever. Charlie was holdng Rosalies hand as she cried, he had a hugely concerned look on his face and I knew he was trying to stay strong for Rosalie, and I was pacing the floor waitng as doctor after doctor passed us by not waitng for an answer.

"Charlie she is not going to die right?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella is a fighter sweetheart she will get through this and so will the baby because we all know that Bellas baby is going to take right after her beautiful intelligent and stubborn" I said.

"Jaspers right she will get through this" Charlie said.

"She will" Rose said. Just as we were all convincing ourselves that Bella would be fine a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Hello my name is Doctor Johnstone I am Bellas OBGYN" she said to Charlie.

"I am her father Charlie and these are her brother and sister Jasper and Rosalie" he said.

"So Bella is fine once we get to her room I will explain what happened and ways for us to prevent this in the future" she said and walked us to Bellas room. As soon as we were in Rosalie all but tackled Bella on her bed we each gave her a hug and sat waiting for the doctor to continue.

"Ok so Bella you have a high blood pressure naturally and what that does is put pressure on your uterus when you are in a stressful situation your blood pressure will spike and cause even more pressure on your uterus and many women get pains from being stressed out, you have both from being stressed and your high blood pressure, at the time of your incident were you in any kind of a stressful situation or a situation that caused your emotions to highten?" she asked and Bella nodded. "Ok we are going to need to keep her away from these kinds of situations and not make yourself vulnerable to them" she said.

"How am I not supposed to be stressed the girls at school all now know that I had a one night stand and dont know who my babys father is" Bella snapped.

"Bella hunn calm down Rosalie and I will take care of you at school just try not to let it get to you I mean Lauren said she saw us at an ultrasound clinic what the hell was she doing there" I said. Bella laughed

"See Bells we got your back" Rosalie said.

2 days later Bella had returned from the hospital and she was feeling alot better but everytime school was mentioned she would shy away and she would say she needs a break and cant go back yet. So Rosalie and I finally worked up the nerve to confront her about it today. After school Rose and I walked into the house and Bella had her hands both on her stomach and we both panicked. "I think I felt the baby move" she said as she took in our faces just then her stomach growled. "Nevermind I must just be hungry" She said walking into the kitchen.

Rosalie and I sent each other some knowing glances and she decided to start. "Bella can Jasper and I talk to you please?" she asked.

"Sure whats up?" Bella asked.

"Well Bella we have a few concerns about you and the baby" Rose said.

"Rosalie Jasper I am fine I just need a bit before I go back to school I want everybody to get it out of there systems before I go back there" she said.

"Fine Bella but whats going on between you and ?" I asked.

"What do you mean.....theres nothing.....did he say anything to you" she studdered.

"Bella stop lying to us no he didnt say anything but we know something is going on" Rosalie said.

"I met him before he started working at our school" Bella said.

"Ok continue" I said.

"One night I was in seattle drinking at a bar and I ran into him then we started talking and talking led to dinner, dinner led to holding hands, holding hands led to more touching, which led to kissing which led to" she stopped and looked down at her belly OH MY GOD Bellas Babys dad is Edward Cullen.

"Oh my god you are a fucking goddess you tapped the new hot teacher ahhhh" Rose shouted.

"Oh my god rose this is not a time to be thinking about who had sex with who" I snapped.

"Sorry" she said.

"Bella why didnt you tell us sooner" I asked.

"Because I was scared you both were going to think I am a horrible person becasue of what I did" she answered.

"What exactly did you do?" Rose asked.

"Well I lied about my age and slept with a guy knowing he was like 6 years older then me and got pregnant" she said.

"Bells dont even worry about it we all make choices in our lives that we wish we would have thought through better but there is no going back. You and Edward are having a baby who happens to be due over the summer months so you guys can continue a teacher student relatonship and then when baby is born and you 2 turn in to a mommy and a daddy you can be there for your baby properly" I said. Tears filled my little sisters eyes and it was tearing me apart.

"Bells whats wrong?" Rose asked.

"Edward told me he didnt want anything to do with the baby he doesnt want a part in its life at all he said he would help out financially but thats it" She cried. Im going to fucking kill him tomorrow at school that loser.

"You guys im done talking about this im going to bed" She said.

"Ok night" Rose and I said. we waited until we heard Bellas door shut.

"Hes going down tomorrow" Rose said.

Rose and I woke up in great moods for kicking ass and Bella was dragging her feet as usual. We pulled up into the parking lot and we saw talking to the Gym teachers aid Emmett Cullen which we came to a realization that they are brothers last gym class. Bella said something about needing to go to the office and talking to the principle about her incident. We watched as watched her retreating form and breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Just wait Rose have you ever seen a student kick a teachers ass because its about to go down" I said as we walked toward . I noticed Emmett looking Rose up and down eww of course if I noticed it she did to but I looked over at her and she was to busy glaring at Edward.

"Edward" I said.

"Ummm thats to you" he said.

"No I will call you whatever the hell I want cause I have information that could get you license to teach tooken away permanatly" I said.

"Dude what the hell did you do?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Jasper has no idea what he is talking about" Edward said through his teeth.

"Oh ok tell me if my brothers wrong you didnt go to seattle and get drunk then talk to a girl with self esteem issues take her to dinner have sex with her in the back of your car then dont even exchange full names then when you get here you realize that woman is pregnant with your child but shes not a woman she was a 17 year old child at the time you had sex with her and now she is your student" Rosalie said.

"Oh and you tell this girl who happens to be completely terrified of becoming a mother that you want nothing to do with her or the baby but you will help out financially" I said.

"Its none of your buisness" Edward said,

"Yes actually it is completely our buisness since its our sister whos pregnant" Rose snapped.

"Dude what the hells going on" Emmett said again.

"Your brother is an ass and I dont want him going anywhere near our sister" Rosalie said making eye contact with Emmett and then smiling as sweetly as she can. I spotted Bella crying as hard as I have ever seen her cry and running towards us with what looked like a framed photo in her hand. Once she got over to us she slammed herself into Rosalie and continued to cry while Rose stroked her hair.

"Bella hunny whats going on?" I asked.

"There not letting me graduate" she cried pulling away from Rose.

"What do you mean your an A+ student with enough credits" Edward said even though I dont want him talking to her hes right.

"They gave me my Diploma already they said it would look good on our school if someone with my circumstances was walking the stage" she said. We all gasped and passed around her Diploma not knowing what to do and shooting her apologetic looks until it landed in Emmetts hands.

"No this shit aint gonna fly nobody makes my neices or nephews momma cry" he said as he took off for the school and Bellas jaw dropped.

"What are you going to go do?" Rosalie asked.

"Intimidate the fuck out of him till Bellas allowed to walk the stage" He said taking a few more steps.

"little momma you coming" he screamed.

"Yah" Bella said as she walked towards him and he wrapped his arm around he shoulder. He said something that made them both turn around and laugh there asses off at Edward. After everything I havent seen a smile so big on her face in a long time I think Emmett is going to be good for her.

* * *

**Ok here is chapter 2 thanks to the people who reviewed but I was actually dissapointed that i didnt get anymore for the amount of hits I got so please review!! thanks to mrspattinson1991 my beta xoxo**


End file.
